The Story Of Talia D Hawthorne
by NinjaSoulMasamune
Summary: The story follow's Talia (oc) in the world of One Piece...Talia fished up by Luffy, and Luffy being well Luffy asks her to join. But she says no...but how long will that last? :3 This follow the anime with Talia in the mix.
1. An Unexpected Meeting With A Straw Hat

One Piece Ch 1

An Unexpected Meeting With A Straw Hat

* * *

"No. No. NO! Don't do this to me!" Talia cried to the boat, desperately trying to throw water out her already half sinking boat. Talia was panicking and felt anger when she felt her ankles get wet. She screamed in frustration, covering her hands on her head. "Ah! Damn it, this is pointless!"

She could not believe everything had turned out so badly, she should never have trusted that old man. She should have known better when he was selling this boat so cheap. _Oh, if I ever get my hands on him I'll-!_ She dismisses her thoughts for now, getting back to her problem; the leak came from between two boards that seemed rotten, it was a wonder that it had not already leaked when she sailed from the harbor. She had tried covering the leak up with an old rag; she had find in one of the barrels on the boat. Talia figured it was nothing she could do to stop the ship from sinking, if not maybe resorting to **that**, not that she was even sure if **that** would even help, but on seconded thought, no, not even her power would help her out now.

But she wouldn't give up and drown in the East Blue, especially when she was so close to visit home again, it had been so many year senses then. She thought fast taking her sea bag filled with the little she owned and filled it with as much supplies that she could fit in. She strapped the bag to her back, and then she went to one of the two empty barrels and throws it off close to the boat. Talia took a deep breath before jumping to the barrel in the sea, taking a steady hold on it, carefully holding her upper body up on the barrel from the water. She frowned looking at her boat slowly sinking to the bottom of the East Blue with most of her supplies with it, the only thing that floated up to the surface were the seconded barrel. She swore angrily under her breath of her stupid disability to not be able to swim. How much good would having a devil fruit power to have helped her now? None. She didn't even feel comfortable with her devil fruit power, people who had seen her power had thought she was a freak, even devil fruit users thought so, the little time she was on the Grand line with that crew showed her that, but she was mostly under deck so she never got to see much off the Grand line. So Talia decided not show her power openly anymore and that also meant she hadn't gotten much practice with it either.

Talia sighed tiredly, looking at the bright blue sky with the drifting clouds above her. She didn't know how much time has passed since her boat had sunk or how long she had drifted around, but it felt like hours. She guessed on two hour, she was kind of good to calculate how much time could have past; after all she had been lock up under deck without seeing the light of day or the stars of the night. Only her and sometime a candle light, so count how many hours before someone came to next visit her, became like a boring some hobby. She noted the cries from the seagulls that were somewhere in the distance as she drifted looking at the sky blankly. She clenched her hold on each side of the barrel as the thought hit her that the only thing keeping her from drowning was a simple wooden barrel and a wave of panic washed over her, her hands started to tremble slightly agents it.

"D-Damn it!" She shuttered, bowing her head on the wood, her strawberry-blond hair fallowing over agents on the barrel. She felt so weak and helpless. Talia hated this feeling, she was so close to get to the island again and now she was here holding on to a barrel trembling. She wasn't even that afraid of the sea any more, hell she been on ships and boats mostly of her life. Suddenly she jumped at the cold feeling of her necklace touching her skin, it snapped her out of the helplessness she had been feeling, she raised her head up, narrowing her scarlet eyes.

"That's right…I have things to do. And I can't let a thing like this stop me…" Talia took a deep breath before yelling out to the sky. "YOU HEAR THAT OLD MAN!? YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

_No one will…_

It was then Talia could have sworn she heard something going through the air at an alarming rate and the sound was coming from behind her. She was about to turn around, when something grab a hold of her sea bag and she was leaving the water to the air, she was still holding on to the barrel but when she notice she was suddenly going through the air, the shock made her hold on the barrel; her grip, to disappear. She let a_ kyaaaaa!_ kind of scream leave her lips. Until landing on floorboards that reminded her of the old once she had, had on her boat. The boat slightly went back and forwarded, and she heard the barrel she had hold on before; hit the water not far from where she was now.

"Hay, Hay Miss! Are you alright!?"

Talia groaned in pain of the harsh landing, then snapped opened her eyes and extends towards her blade cover on her right side. In a single movement she was on her fetes and had swiftly gotten her silver knife out and pointed to one of the two faces she met; it was a kid younger than her, maybe eight. He had pink hair and round-frame glasses. He was shaking, sweating in fear looking at the dagger that was mine meters from his nose. The other one was a boy that seemed more to be her age; he had short black hair that was sticking out a straw hat he had on his head, wearing blue trousers that seemed to end up to his knees along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest. She noted that he also had a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye. He had a blank, confused look on his face Instead of the frightened look his friend beside him had.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" The kid whimpered, in a very high pits voice. Talia ignored it, glancing back to the other boy and then back to the whimpering one. She wouldn't take any chances as she spoke in a cold and demanded voice.

"Who are you!? And how the hell did you do to make me fly through the freaking air!"

"Am sorry! I told Luffy to wait b-but he didn't listen!" The boy name Luffy didn't seem to listing, he was laughing. _Why the hell is he laughing? I have a knife in front of his friend's face! _"Luffy! Why are you laughing! S-She got a knife in my face!"The glasses boy cried.

Luffy pointed his finger at Talia and she glared at him questionably. He was trying to keep from laughing and was failing at it. "You Pffff got Pfffpfff a pfff nosebleed!" The straw hat started to laugh again, Talia put her free hand under her nose then looked at her hand that was indeed covered in blood, She guess she look kind of weird with her serious face and suddenly blood run down her nose.

"Awww come on! Not again!" She cried, trying to dry off her blood under her nose with her sleeve. She then notices that someone was offers her a handkerchief, she look at the shaky offering, seeing the glasses kid on the other side of the donor hand. "Um..Thanks…" She muttered, embarrassingly taking the handkerchief from the kid. Then to his relief she put back her dagger into its sheath, they did not seeing so threatening to her anymore, she sat down in the boat. After she cleaned herself up with the hanky she glanced over the younger kid. "Sorry…and thanks for helping me out earlier." She finally mumbled.

"T-That okay, r-really! Am koby." He nodded, trying to give a reassuring smile. But she could see he was still tense, but that was understandably, she did just point a dagger in his face just moment ago.

"I'm Monkey D Luffy!" Luffy grinned at her, it look like he had done laughing. _Wait…D…? What kind of a weird coincidence! _"Sooo what your name?" He puts his hands on his knees.

"I'm Talia, Hawthorne D Talia! She said proudly putting her thumb on her chest, giving them a grin. "Thank you again for saving me. And I'm sorry koby, for earlier." Koby nodded, saying it was; _fine_.

"So," Koby started. "How did you end up drifting around barrel all alone?"

Talia thought for a moment wondering if she should tell them the whole story or not. But they did just met and she didn't know these two boys so well and she didn't want them to get involved in her problems so she just diced to tell them how at least she ended up on the barrel.

"Well this boat I was sailing; that I bought cheep from this old man, it turned out it wasn't in the best condition, the boards on it were rotten…so it sunk. This was over two hours ago. But thanks to you, I didn't haft to be drifted to who knows where…what that face for?!" Talia yelled seeing Koby was staring at her with a stunned expression and the straw hat was giving her a blank face.

"You didn't check the boat out, before you bought it!" Koby cried, pointed to her.

"Hay! I'm not a freaking boat-expert!" She snapped back, and then sighed deeply after. "I was kind of in a hurry to visit my home island…"

"Your home island is around here?" Luffy asked, blinking still having his blank face on.

"Yea… it's about one in half day by boat ride." Talia replied, glancing up at the blue sky, feeing a breeze past by. "I haven't seen my home in years…maybe it about ten years now, I guess I was so eager to visit home I didn't see where I was placing my fetes you know…" She glanced back to the boys, seeing koby with an understanding expression.

"I see. Ten years away from home…you must be feeling home sick."

Talia look at Koby giving him a grin, laughing. "Nah! Not that much," Koby gape thinking this girl was sad and home sick, had just laugh it off, dismissing it away with a simple wave of a hand. "I kind of have someone to visit, before am off again!"

"Going off again?" Koby repeated. "Where will you go?"

Talia shrugged lifting her shoulders. "Don't know, I haven't deiced yet. I guess I'll go fulfilling my dreams or something!" She smiled laughing. _Yeah that did sound nice to go fulfilling my dreams. I should at least try as long as I has some time left… _

Luffy look at her again with blank stare, he then nodded saying _Yoshi! ,_ having that grin again placed on his lisps. "Hay, Hay, Talia!" Luffy cried happily, locking excided. "You can join my crew!"

Talia look at Luffy doubtful raisin a brow at him, sure he had been nice enough to help her but that was not a reason to join up with him besides how could she be part of a crew, seeing how well it ended for her last time. But She should at least ask what this was all about."Maybe…Are you fine in answering some questions first?"

"Sure!"

"What crew are you starting?"

"A pirate crew." He replied simply. Talia slightly twitched her fingertips, but pouched her feelings away. Still holding her mask on, for the two faces in front of her, she continued to question the straw hat. Finding out he was a devil fruit user like her and he was going to the Grand line to become the king of the pirates. And she also found out by Koby that they had heard her yell before; but not what she had yelled about. Koby had thought maybe she was in trouble and had said they should try to help. He then seen that Luffy had drew his arm back, stretching it out. Koby had yelled out to him to _wait. _But he hadn't listened and she knows the rest from there.

* * *

"So you ate a Devil fruit? Talia questioned, eyeing the straw hat.

"Yep!" Luffy grinned stretching out his cheek in inhumane length. "And now I'm a rubber man!" Talia smiled uneasy still not used to seeing that.

"Well I have seeing Devil fruit power before. But never this close up…, "She lied: having a power of her own, but she couldn't risk going through what she did before. Luffy was still holding his stretched out cheek as he looks at her grinning. "…until now."

"Are you going to join my crew now?!" Luffy asked eagerly, finally letting go of his cheek that _popped _back into place.

Talia knew she had to answer him truthfully, not letting him get any false hopes up. Besides what could she possibly offer to his crew? He would need like: a navigator, a cook, a doctor, a shipwright, a sharpshooter, a swordsman and maybe a musician if he wanted one. But her, she was none of that, sure she could hold her own in a fight but she don't want anybody to find out of her power, they would hate her, call her a freak like the others before. _Why does it sound like I want to be in a crew? This is ridicules! I just met him and how do I know if he even will get a crew? He doesn't even have a ship… just this boat…but I kind of feel bad, Luffy really help me out. At least I should find away to thank him. _

"Nope, sorry…"

"Awww! Why not!" Luffy pouted and his arms down waving them back and forward.

"I won't plan anything until I come back to my island, and that, that." Talia huffed, when suddenly a thought hit her. "Where are you guys going now anyway?"

"We're going to a Marine base, Koby wants to join the Marines, and I'm going to find a Pirate hunter, um, what was his name again?" The straw hat put a hand under his chin looking puzzled.

"Roronoa Zoro, Luffy! I told you that not long ago!" Koby yelled in disbelief. "And I still say it a bad idée, He's like a terrifying beast in human form!" He had that worry back in his eyes again, none of the two noticing the girl with them looking at them stunned, hearing the pirate hunter name. But it was soon replaced by small smile.

_He wants Zoro on his crew? Thee Roronoa Zoro? She had heard only rumors about him, but what she heard, his powerful. But Luffy is a pireat and Roronoa is a pirate hunter…this can end badly for him-wait! This is my chance to help Luffy! But it could also help me too… _

"He might be a good guy." Luffy stated plainly. Koby just sighed deeply shaking his head, mumbling: _What with you and going in to trouble?_

"Oi, Luffy!" The straw hat turned to Talia; that still had a small smile. "How about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Repeated Luffy while making a funny expression.

Talia nodded, crossing her arms. "If you promise to take me to my island after this stop, I'll do whatever I can, whit in my power to help you recruit Roronoa Zoro to your crew." She saw the straw hat still look at her with a funny face. She gave it a moment, but Luffy was not letting up. They stared against each other, before Talia sighed."What?" _Is he still-? He can't be serious_…"You still want me to join your crew?" He gave short nod, having his arms crossed. She look at him dumfounded; _Why is he determined for me to join, huh? His so weird…_

"Why, why would you want me to join your 'pirate crew'? We have just met, you do not know me and I barely know you!" Talia had a hard time not to glare at him, thinking Luffy might know something about her after all. She unconsciously grips her knees hard. Luffy was just staring at her, she couldn't tell if he was staring at her seriously or if he had just a blank stare.

"I don't know…" Luffy simply shrugged. Talia's head dropped hearing this, but then sighed. _So he doesn't know after all…_She thought in relief."But…" Hearing Luffy speaking up again, Talia look up to look at him quested."…you kind of funny!" The straw hat grinned and sniggered. Talia couldn't help to crack a smile as well and Koby was left with having a quested look at the two.

"What? You want me as your jester or something?" Talia asked ironically, sacking her head. "Fine! I'll think it over your proposition from earlier if you still want me to join you…" After seeing Luffy's gave her a sparkling look she quickly added. "I'll not be a jester if I join you!" Luffy had a short disappointed look, she even heard him give out a weak; _ohh! Why not?_ _You suggested it… _

"I was not serious!" She examined at the straw hat.

Luffy paused like he was thinking it over with an even funnier expression then before, but he then grinned while patting forcefully on Talia's shoulder. "Yoshi! We have a deal! I promise to take you to your island!" His eyes spackled, snickering as he said: _My first crewmate, awesome!_

"I HAVE NOT JOINED YET!" She snapped, then massaging her shoulder that Luffy had friendly pat seconds ago which was a bit sore. She rested her back in her sit, fingering on her cold sea blue pearl necklace that had a golden star shape on the inside. She observed Luffy looking at her playing with her necklace for a moment, but she was too tired to care. "So Koby why do you want to join the Marines?" She suddenly asked not looking up from her single pearl necklace.

She listened quietly at his story and why he wanted to become a Marine. A smile placed on her lips, listening to the pink hair boy while she fingered around the necklace in her hands. She listened to the very end before she stared nod off to sleep, being exhausted. Before she fell asleep she heard the boys talk.

"She fell asleep. She must have been tired." Koby commuted. She heard Luffy's sniggering; saying then said, and she bet he had a grin.

"She's funny!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Review is welcome! XD


	2. Meeting the man with a will of steel

One Piece Ch 2

The Meeting With The Man With A Will Of Steel

* * *

Talia suddenly felt something lightly shacking her and a muffle voice speaking to her. She groaned tiredly, groggily opining her eyes slowly just to be blinded by the bright sun. She shielded her eyes with her arm, not caring she felt her shoes and gray-blue cargo pants were still soggy. She look at the unclear figure in front of her, that became clearer and clearer by every seconded that past. _Two circles and pink? Glasses and pink hair? Wait, now I remember I was saved wasn't I? _The two boys name came to her…Koby and _Luffy…_

Finally she saw a clear Koby smiled apologetic at her while he had a hand behind his head. "Sorry to wake you. But we are here now."

Talia rubbed her eyes sleepy looking to see an island with a huge building on the very top, and full with other smaller buildings on the island. It's was no question about it that was the Marine base on the top. She looked blankly at the island, seeing that they could be with harbor in just some few minutes.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked openly. Getting her answers from Koby who; smiled to her.

"Oh, not that long just a few hours… you seemed to need it, so we thought we should let you sleep, until we got close to the island."

Talia smiled a bit embarrassed, her cheeks getting a light scarlet color. She scratched her cheek, giving a quit _thank you_. She looks over to find Luffy of the very front of the boat grinning towards the island.

* * *

Arriving on the island harbor, Luffy jumped off the boat when they were close enough to land. Talia having slipped her bag over her shoulder jump off the boat as well. Koby tie the ship on the dock, Talia glancing around the street of the town. It looks kind of like any other plain town you see around these parts. Talia could feel the longing of her islands dull dirt paths and its hills with grass and the mix pink/white roses that just is known to bloom on their island. It was now this time of year when they usually were in full bloom. And usually by this time she and-. Talia shocked her head to not try to think about it, now was not the time for those thoughts, she had just had to hope that everything where could resolve fast.

Luffy raised his hand in the air, happily declaring. "We're here! The town where the Marines are!"

"With a town with Marines. I don't see any around." Talia expressed glancing around the harbor, not seeing any Marines walking around, with the line of boats or the streets.

"The most of them are probably at the base. I don't think they patrol by this time." Koby reply walked up behind Luffy and Talia, being done with tying up the boat to the dock. Talia rolled her eyes not really interested in knowing what the Marines where, but walking instead to a market place; Luffy and koby walking right behind her. The market place was full of people that stood by the food stands, which were lined up with fine fruits and other things. "Hey Luffy, it's not a very good idea to make him part of your crew. " Koby declared, frowning.

"I haven't decided if he's a good person yet…" Koby paused in place while Luffy and Talia walk up to one of the stands.

"He's been arrested because he is a bad guy!"

Luffy stopped at a fruit stand looking at the fruits. Talia, merely glanced over the stand not feeling that much hungry for the moment, but feeling like speaking her mind she simply said. "You know Koby, the world isn't just black and white." She said not looking to the quested look the pink haired boy gave her. But soon she gave a short shrug with her shoulders and added. "I just think it's more to the story then you think…"

Luffy took up a pear, tacking a bit, munching on it and enjoining the juicy flavor: "M_mm. Good!_ " He said paying for the pear, the shopkeeper seeing pleased at her costumer. "I wonder if that Zoro is inside the base." Luffy asked out loud, looking over to the big building. When the three heard a couple of gasps after he finishes that sentence, all the people in the area had widen their eyes in fear and jumped away from the three. The people was gaping, they look as if they were frozen as they coward agents the walls. Talia raised a brow, looking around at them then glancing over to the boys that seemed equally confused.

"What's with them?" She gestures to the people with her thumb. "Did they just freak out after hearing Zoro's name?" Even this time the people backed further in the walls. Koby walk up to the two older teens and whisper to them quietly.

"It seems that Zoro's name is taboo here."

"It seems so…" Talia agreed, nodding. The three walking away from the stiff vilifies, going where people was still acted normal, not cowering to the walls. "So, should we go to the Marin base?" she asked glancing over her shoulder to the two.

"Yeah! Let's head to the base." Luffy nodded. "And you want to join the Marines. Right koby?" He added to Koby before munching down the rest of the green pear he had bought.

"Yes…But I'm not ready yet." Koby admitted. "I heard that a Captain Morgan is in charge of that base." Again the people in the street jumps to the walls, gawking in fear.

Seeing this again with the people's funny scared faces Talia snickered, then giggled being careful not to fall to the floor laughing and Luffy joined her with his own laughter.

"This town is funny!" Luffy grinned.

"That strange." Koby said waking up beside Luffy. "I can understand Zoro, but why would they be afraid of a captain of the Marines? This really worries me…" He put his hands in his pockets having a worried frown.

"Maybe they just like to do that. "

_I doubt it…_Talia thought.

"Nobody would do that!" Koby snapped voicing her thoughts.

* * *

The three stood outside the Marine base looking at the big metal door in front of them. The green metal doors had the mark of the Marine and had also MARINE written on it.

"Alright, this is it." Luffy declared, looking up at the building behind the metal doors. Koby look happy to the brink of tears, well Talia shrugged at the building looking for the best way in. She could hear Koby sob about something about; _this is where we part._ But she was more busy finding a way in then listening what Koby was sobbing about at the moment, she find a wall that seemed good to climb over and she waved Luffy over; who had look over to see what she was doing and walk over. Talia took some power to her legs then jumped and grasps the edge of the wall and Luffy going up the wall his own way. His fetes daggling in the air, as he was trying find a place where his could get a foothold on the wall.

"Hay where is the foothold?"

"There aren't any. You think the Marines want people to clime the wall?" She huffed, glancing over to the straw hat with disbelief.

"Oh! I didn't think at it like that."

_You can't be serious…_

"Luffy! Talia! What in the world are you two doing?!" Koby's voice was calling for them, from the bottom of the wall. Luffy looked over the wall edge to the courtyard looking for the so called demon.

"So where is this scary demon, which makes people jumps to wall, just by hearing his name?" Talia said jokingly. Looking in to find that seemed like an empty courtyard.

"He wouldn't be out here. I'm sure he's in a prison cell or something…" Koby said still at his place at the bottom at the wall.

"There he is!" Luffy called, before Talia got the chance to look over where Luffy had been looking, she felt herself being drag down from the wall. Then dragged by Luffy who had said they should get a _closer look_, to a wall apparently closer to the demon. Luffy was first up the wall followed by Talia that took a place next to him. "See! There he is!" Luffy said pointed at a figure that was tied to a pull.

"Yeah, right! He wouldn't be out-" Koby stopped seeing figure after coming up the wall his eyes was widen in shock and staring, gawking. Talia look at the guy that was tied to the cross like pull, he was tied in his arms and stomach in a forced up-standing position. He seemed to wear a green haramaki over his right hip, a plain white shirt; wearing black trousers tucked inside his black boots and was wearing a black bandanna tied around his head. She also noised he had three identical golden earrings on his left ear which glittered in the sun. He was average sized, muscular with lightly tanned skin. Koby seemed to be only gaping. Talia frowned lightly, looking at the demon swordsman.

"I thought he be taller…" Talia said truthfully, tilting her head. The straw hat shucked at this while Koby snapped in a whispering-ton.

"His tied to a pull! How can you see if he's tall or not?!" Talia just shrugged in reply. _He sounded much bigger in the rumors I heard… _

"Hay, if we untie his ropes, he can just walk away!" The straw hat pointed out, grinning over to Koby as Talia noted he had a point there, she saw no Marines guarding him nor around the courtyard. She frowned as she thought to herself;_ why didn't they guard him?_ Why just leave him here alone and not with at least one guard to see he didn't escape? Were they so confident that he won't get loss? Something was not right here…

"D-Don't be idiot, Luffy! There's no telling what'll happen if we let him loose!" Koby snapped. "I bet he'd try to kill you too, Luffy!"

_Wonder if he can hear us?_ Talia thought, the swordsman had not moved at all under all this time. _Wonder if his dead? That would not be a good…thing…hmm… _She leaned forward a little to see if the swordsman was moving at all.

"Don't worry! I'm strong!"The straw hat reassured the worried boy having his usual grin on. Talia glaring over to the two thinking to herself that they did awfully lot of nose over this.

"Hey, you three." Suddenly a gruff voice spoke up. Talia snapped over to the voice thinking first maybe a Marin had caught them in the act, but she met the eyes of the demon swordsman. "You're brothering me…get lost." He said giving them a glare.

Meeting the glare the pink haired boy jump over to Luffy and starting to panic. "Luffy trust me, there is no chance of survival with someone like him on your crew-!" He was cut off by a small sound beside him.

Talia glanced over the two boys; who also look over to where a sound was heard by something being put to the wall. A ladder being put up and then a girl climbed up. The girl hushed at the three; she look around as to see if the coast was clear. Talia lifted an eyebrow seeing the girl take a rope out she presumed the girl had brought with her; she tied the rope to end step of the ladder, then dropping the rope in the courtyard, she slid down the rope. Talia followed the girl with her gaze as she run towards the swordsman.

"That's dangerous! Luffy, Talia, please stop her! She'll be killed!" Koby examined, freaking out again.

"You think so, huh?" Talia hummed thoughtfully resting her chin in her palms. Not looking away from the two inside the courtyard. She toke notice that the girl was holding something tight to her chest.

"Why are you so calm about this!?" Koby yelled over Luffy to her. Not that she could see why he was so upset about this, Zoro was clearly tied up. If he could break free. Why would he wait until now when a little girl ran up to him? She just huffed softly at the thought, watching the scene in front of her instead.

"What do you want?" Zoro's gruff voice snored.

"I thought you may be getting hungry now." The girl had a light ton, smiling to the tied up man.

"Do you have a death wish, kid. Scram."

"You haven't eaten anything though."She opened up the package she had with her and it's seemed to be some kind of rice food. Talia wasn't sure what kind of rice food it was, thought, she was to far way. "Here! This is my first time making it…But I did my best." Zoro seemed to pause momentarily hearing this, before he short back.

"Listen kid, I'm not hungry! So stop irritating me and get out of here!"

"But…"

"DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR ASS, LITTLE GIRL!"

"Now, now! You shouldn't be bullying kids." Suddenly an unfamiliar voice was heard.

The gate in to the courtyard had opened and three figures appeared from it. Three men that had entered the yard walked towards the girl and Zoro. The same voice laughed, coming from the man in the middle. The way he look reminded Talia of a wimp of a young lanky; he was skinny and wearing a snappy violet colored uniform with a shirt pink collar underneath with white shoes and he had a light blond hair, the shaped look like he had an oval on top of his head. While the other two look like another Marines in uniform that was in white and blue and wearing a cap that had written _MARINE_ on it. "Looks like you're still energetic, Roronoa Zoro." The middle man said having smirk on him.

"Look another weird one appears." Luffy blunted stated, looking at the lanky peculiarly.

"Agreed…"Talia nodded, agreeing fully with the straw hat.

"Thank goodness. They're Marines so I'm sure that girl will be fine now." Koby said relieved seeing the Marines walking up to the two. Talia on the other hand was getting the wrong vibes from the lanky guy, the way he held himself up. She had seemed this type before; he could be trouble.

"Hey, that rice patty looks pretty good." He snatched one off rice patty, ignoring the girl protest; calling out a _no. _Taking a bite from the food, he then stops short, spitting out the food. "It's nasty! It's full of sugar! You're supposed to use salt! Salt!" He yells angry at the girl.

"But I thought it would taste better sweet." The girl explains in lower her voice then from earlier.

"Give me that!" Seeing him slap the food the girl made from her hands and then stomping on it repeatedly as the girl asked him to stop helplessly on her knees. Talia narrowed her eyes seeing this.

"What a horrible thing…" Talia barely heard Koby comment as she was clenched her fists angrily.

* * *

"_Stop it! Please stop!" A weak voice cried. A small form of a girl on her knees, with her sight on the ground as her tears left her eyes to the ground below her. "I beg of you, no more, no more-AH!"_

_She felt a boot on her back pressing her further down to the floor, it was too heavy and it hurts. The child sobbed her voice cracking in her throat. Her spine burned; from the still fresh wounds on her back. A laugh filled her ears while more pressure was put on her back. She turned her head enough to see the man who gave her this pain. The man smirk in delight seeing her scared eyes looks up at him. The child clenched her teeth and glared at the man. She hated this man, she wished things on him she know was wrong, but that how much she hated him, he made her see black and blood red. But he was not the worst… _

_His face didn't chance seeing her glare up at him hatefully. He just lifted up his foot and brought it down on her again with a little more force then was necessary for her to cry out in pain. The girl gaze were at the ground again, clenching her hand as more tears fell on the floor below her and next to her own drops of blood. _

* * *

Talia heard someone less sobs and it brought her. "But I- work so hard to make it." The girl sobbed; even Talia could see the tear from where she was. _That rotten jerk! _She though bitterly.

The jerk took out a piece of paper from underneath his violet uniform and had a hand to his forehead, he asks. "To bad. You haven't read this poster yet?" He then apparently read from the paper. "'Anyone who helps this criminal will be executed. Marine Captain Morgan' "He laughs at her as she gaps in surprised. "It seems even little brat, fears my dad."

"His dad?" Luffy quested.

"Then he is Captain Morgan's son?" Koby asked out loud.

"Hey you, toss this brat out, right now." Morgan's son of a jerk makes a sign to one of his men. The Marine gape's lost for words. So the brat walks up to him, taking a hold of his collar."I said- to toss her over the wall, solider! Are you disobeying my orders? I'll tell my father!" He yells in his face. The last part seemed more than enough for the Marin as he replies him.

"Yes, sir! Right away!" The Marine walk up to the girl, kneeing down to her pick her up. The girl cries out in fear. Talia look in shock as the girl gets tossed out by the Marine, flying over their heads with a shriek. Talia was about to use a bit of her power when she saw Luffy had jump up in to the air, stretching his arm after the girl then bringing her close to his chest, taking the impact from the fall. Talia jumped from the wall, running over to the two; to see if they were okay, with Koby a bit after her. She heard the girl thank Luffy as he and she sat up.

"Are you two okay?" Koby asked worriedly at the two as he ran over to the girl, passing Talia who had stopped, then he kneed in front of her. "Are you hurt anywhere? What a horrible guy." Luffy who had drop his straw hat, put it on while standing up. He looks over to Talia who had her head lowered and she clenched hard at her fists shaking. Koby look over his shoulder seeing Talia too and 'drip' was heard.

"Um…Talia?" She heard Koby's worried voice bringing her back; she loosened her grip on her fists. Not looking at the two, but she could feel their gazes at her. "What…?" She asks looking up to met the two; who had become three gazes. The girl and Koby gasp and Luffy stiffed a laugh.

_Don't tell me…_

"Talia! You're bleeding!"Koby exclaimed. Pointed towards where she thought it was. _Damn it…_ "How did-!" Talia cut him off before he was finished asking.

"It doesn't matter!" Talia snapped, quietly cleaning it off with her sleeve. She could still hear that Marine jerk laugh from hear; _just_ _stay calm…_

Talia could hear Luffy stiff laugh, she gave him a glare. "Shut it, It's not that funny!" She snapped, cheeks burning, feeling embarrassed that she let this happen a seconded time in a day.

"I'm gonna stay alive for a whole month! You better keep your promise!" _That voice… the swordsman!_ With all the things the jerk did, she had pretty much forgotten about the swordsman.

"Oh, I'll keep my promise!" The Marine Capitan's son called. "You stay alive these last days, and then I'll release you!" The sound of some fetes walking away and the sound of gates closing, it was the quite. Talia turned just to see Luffy climbed all the way up and over the wall.

_Time to get to work…_Talia sighed. With that thought, she climbed up and over the wall, having the small wish she should had lift the bag at the boat after all. It felt like a hindrance to her now. But she manages somehow down with little difficulties. Talia find Luffy fast seeing him standing a few fetes away from the swordsman. She took a place at the wall thinking it was better to see if Luffy could handle it himself. Besides they had all ready start to talk, better to see how thing play out. To be honest she had no idea how she could persuade a pirate hunter to join a pirate crew, she really did not think things through before she does it.

"Bad guy, huh? I'll never join you, because I have something I need to take care of! I just have stay alive for one month, and that bastard kid promised to let me go afterwards…" Talia blinked, he had all must being tied to that poll for a month? She would just have died of boredom, least she could move around when she was being locket under deck… talk about strong willed "I'm going to do all I can to stay alive and fulfill my dream!"

* * *

"_I'll stay alive! I won't die! You hear me!? I have a dream to fulfill and I won't die until I do!"A figure stands up on shaky legs that could go out any moment. She could feel their smirks looking at her. A weak tool that was she was to them. "And no one will stop me! Not even you!" She glared at one at the faces with a hateful glare…_

* * *

Talia was broken from her short trip of memory lane when she heard the straw hat laugh. "Wow, a whole month? I don't think I'd even last a week without starving to death!"

"That's where we're different." Zoro stated firmly. "Now go find someone else to join your crew!"

"I'll think about it…" Was Luffy's response, and Talia shocked her head. _If his as stubborn with me as his is about you, I don't think you get away that easy swordsman… not that he was me yet in his crew either…Guess he can't take a no as a good reason enough._

"Hey! Before you leave…"Talia looked puzzled over to the swordsman seeing him motion with his head towards something on the ground. "Can you pick that up for me?"

Luffy bent down to pick up a squished-up rice patties. "What these? You want to eat these? But they're all squished-up and sandy!

"I guess he can't be too picky about food when he hasn't eaten in awhile…"Talia mumbled to herself out loud, frowning slightly seeing the mushy mess left of the rice patty.

"Shut up!" Zoro snapped at Luffy, apparently not heard the comment from the girl at the wall. "Just give 'em to me! Now!

Luffy did as he was asked to do, handing off the sandy rice as Zoro swallowed it, teary in his eyes. It was hard to tell if it was sheer gratitude or the fact that the rice couldn't taste that was good with all the assault to it.

It felt a bit hard to watch for Talia, for a moment she could see herself in the swordsman, it hurt in her chest. A burring reminder *you were like this some few year ago*. Talia toke her bag over her shoulder then dropped it on the ground, apparently also making her presence known, to the two on the courtyard. She paid it no mind opening her bag and rooted through it until she found what she was looking for. Odd there was less food in there then she remember, but that she dismissed that for later. Talia stood up having a bottle with water in her hand. Leavening her bag on the ground she walked over seeing them looking at her.

Luffy blinked at her with a blank look which she ignored. She walk up to Zoro, then held up the bottled up to his face as he look at Talia dumbfounded. "Here, take some water, it will be easier to wash that down with some. But don't try do take too much…"

"You…" Zoro started, wide-eyed as if he remembered. "You're still here too? Who are you, a member of his crew?"

"Yep!" Luffy happily declare without her consent and it started to make her annoyed. "She was the first to join my crew! Her name's Talia!"

"I said I would think about it, remember!"Talia snapped pointed a finger in to the straw hat's chest so he had to take a steep back, reputedly doing so until he lost his baleens. " I never said I had joined! And, I never said I would!" Talia huffed then sighed tiredly, turning back to the swordsman and offered him the bottled. "Here…" she put the bottle to his lips. He gave her doubtful look, the nodded shortly. She tilted it back so he could drink. After a few mouthfuls, she tilted it back up and closed the bottled then taking her sleeve without blood on it and wipe off the droplets of water that was leaking out his mouth. "Done, hopefully that will help."

"Thank you." He mumbles. Talia gave a small smile back and nodding then walking off to where she left her bag on the ground; to put away the bottle. Luffy; who had apparently had gotten up to his fetes again. Zoro had turned his attention to him. "Hay you! I want you to deliver a message!"

"Sure, what is it?" Luffy blinked.

"Tell that girl…" Zoro stared, while Talia had closed up her bag and was about to strap it on her back. She stood up wondering what he wanted to say to the little girl. "The rice patties were delicious…thank you…"

"Luffy grinned, nodding and Talia smiled on her own. He seemed like a nice guy she though, despite the tough-guy act_. I hoped he would be okay_…she though leaving the courtyard with Luffy to meet up with Koby and the girl

* * *

If you like my story please show me by comment or follow my story!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
